koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Kakōton Genjō
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Haruka Fukai (visual novel), Harumi Asai (anime) Plot Visual Novel Version :She is the elder sister of the Kakō sisters and is also Sōsō's cousin and a commander of the Gi kingdom. She is strong on the battlefield, but is extremely straight forward in her thinking, shown by her lack of understanding the meanings of proverbs. :Like many of Sōsō's subordinates, she enjoys being complimented or acknowledged by her ruler. In the first game after becoming a captive of Shoku, she is greatly annoyed by Kazuto, especially when Sousou doesn't deny showing interest in him. :Like most of his captives, she becomes less hostile later on and starts to show feelings for him in a more obvious manner. However, she was already showing signs of liking him in ways that only someone who knew her well could see. Such as telling Kazuto over and over she was going to kill him, after hearing him use Sousou's true name and that he had slept with her again, yet did no more than make a small cut on his neck. Under normal circumstances she'd have killed him on the spot rather than commenting over and over about it. Kakōen even comments at a later point that Kakōton really likes him despite the negative comments earlier in the day as her personality is the more direct action type and has just cut down others on the spot for less. :She is the first member of Gi's head leadership to call him "goshujinsama" (my lord) because she felt jealous hearing Kan'u saying it (although her primary allegiance still belongs to Sōsō). This prompts Sousou and Kakōen to do so as well soon after. Then to tease Kan'u they all called him "goshujinsama" in front of her, who knew there was a lot more not being said. :In Shin Koihime Musō, she tends to exhibit a somewhat childish behavior (like when she cried after dropping and damaging a meat bun when a horseman passed too close to her), and she has an awkward view of Kazuto, with a tendency to blush while conversing with him, as if trying to hide any romantic feelings she may have towards him behind her strong steadfast front. Anime version :Sōsō's cousin and one of her commanders. :The elder twin of the Kakō Sisters, she is a strong, prideful, hot-headed person yet is understanding and loyal to her cousin whom she loves and understands her feelings. Character Personality Sexuality Trivia *Unlike in the visual novel, her eye is never injured in the anime, so she never wore the eyepatch shown in the VN. **However, in the third season OVA, she was stung in the eye by a bug, which caused her eye to swell up horribly, and she was seen briefly wearing the eyepatch. **While Koihime Musō ''manga faithfully depicts her eye getting injured and then eaten, ''Shin Koihime Musō ''manga skips the scene, instead having Kakōton describe the incident when Kan'u asks her about her eye. *Her hair style is slightly different in the anime. VN Gallery sdchr0202.jpg|chibi eye.jpg|Kakōton losing (and eating) her left eye in ''Koihime Musō Anime Gallery Manga Gallery Patch.jpg|Kakōton in Koihime Musō manga shinpatch.JPG|Kakōton in Shin Koihime Musō manga : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gi (魏 Wèi)